Corazones Heridos
by Shiko-chan
Summary: Ranma se fue a un viaje de entrenamiento y ha encontrado en una joven lo que es el verdadero amor, ¿acaso Akane no tiene oportunidad?, su corazón ha quedado herido...cap 3 por fin!
1. Un tiempo fuera de rutina

Ranma Nibunnoichi

nota: Los personajes de Ranma Nibunnoichi son propiedad exclusiva de su autora Rumiko-sensei y todas las contrapartes que ayudaron a su reproducción y publicación...

ella me los prestó un rato para esta loca historia... pero muy romántica...

solo pocos personajes son sacados de la vida real y no tiene nada de acción y mucho menos de ciencia ficción, es algo totalmente rutinario y sin ninguna pro en contra...

Atentamente:

Nadeshiko-sama...

Fanática fuera de control

Una pequeña reseña: Siempre hago estas pequeñas rutinas, por favor, manden Reweus, aunque sean para insultarme, para agradecer, pegarme, bajar mi autoestima o sino decirme hola Nadeshiko-sama, estoy leyendo tú fic... besos... , sería algo de lo que estaría muy agradecida para la eternidad...

Y si lo hacen presionen esa teclita que dice Reweus, al final de la página, a su izquierda...

Arigatou...

**explico:**

nombre

pensamientos de la persona que explica lo ocurrido segun su punto de vista...

Corazones heridos

Capítulos: 1/10

"Un tiempo fuera de rutina"

Ranma

Que extraño se me hace este lugar¿en dónde me encontraré?...

Miro hacia mi derecha y me encuentro con una cara muy conocida y un delicioso, pero chocante aroma, un aroma que se me asemeja al de mi madre, pero en cambio provenía de otra persona...

...¿Akane?...-fue lo primero que dije al levantarme de un futón, la habitación era oscura y solo alumbraban unos candelabros en las esquinas ...

...no, me llamo Sachiko...-una hermosa joven de cabellos color castaño, ojos penetrantemente bellos, que me perdí en su inmensidad y ni siquiera tomé en cuenta el color que los hacían tan especiales... de un color turquesa, su piel clara y de contextura delgada...

Se levantó y caminó hacia un estante de donde sacó un yukata, me la entregó muy sonriente...

...¿en dónde me encuentro?...-pregunté al aceptar la yukata entre mis manos

...este es el monte Fujitaka, tu padre te trajo, al parecer habías perdido mucha energía por falta de alimento y un muy duro entrenamiento...-sonríe, sentí que esa sonrisa era dirigida especialmente para mi...

...ya veo¿en dónde se encuentra?...-

...está en el dojo con mi padre...-se acerca a la puerta-...luego te aviso cuando el baño esté listo, así que quédate un momento en este lugar...-después de regalarme esa hermosa sonrisa, ya que cada ves que sonreía me parecía que se hacía mas hermosa, cerró la puerta y escuché sus pasos al alejarse de la habitación...

Ahora si, quedé solo, miré la ventana que se encontraba abierta, era verano y se sentía el viento frío en Izumo¿que estará haciendo Akane en este momento?...

Akane

Ranma, ahora me encuentro pensando en ti... -suspiro- ¿qué mas puedo hacer, por favor comunícate a la casa, al menos así mi angustia podrá desaparecer la saber que te encuentras con bien...

toc-toc-

adelante...-me viro y entra mi hermana Kasumi con una bandeja de té

...toma Akane, un té caliente para que calmes tus nervios...-deja el té encima de mi escritorio, enfrente de donde yo me encontraba sentada, no había duda de que no se podía esconderle nada a Kasumi ya que ella lo descubriría en un santiamén...

...gracias Kasumi...-le sonrío

... Akane, preocuparte por Ranma no te hace nada bien, sabes que el está en un viaje de entrenamiento... no puedes hacer nada mas que esperarlo, sus retrasos han de ser porque el ha de haber encontrado algún nuevo truco marcial para aprender...-me comenta Kasumi tratando de animarme

...muchas gracias Hermana, pero no crees que si hubiera sido así, Ranma habría mandado una carta para avisar sobre alguna nueva rutina de entrenamiento o nuevo viaje que tomaría...-

...sabes que Ranma o el Tío Genma no están acostumbrados a avisarles a nadie sobre sus decisiones...-sonríe Kasumi, que agradable es saber que puedes contar con alguien que te apoye con una hermosa sonrisa como lo hace Kasumi

...entiendo...-yo también le sonreí...

Ranma

...valla, el agua si que está fría...-me quejo, pero es mejor que regrese a mi aspecto de hombre, no sea que Sachiko entre y me vea de esta forma¿qué pensaría?... de seguro que no comprendería o se asustaría¿o reaccionaría como Akane?... pensaría que soy un fenómeno como todos piensan...

splash-

así está mejor, ahora voy a salir de aquí para cambiarme de ropa, no es bueno andar abusando de la amabilidad de las personas...

...fue un refrescante baño...-salgo con una toalla amarrada a mi cadera

...¿ya has salido Ranma?...-entra Sachiko con solo la parte de arriba de su miko...

...ah, hola Sachiko...-me sonrojo de la pena

...este...-denoto que está visiblemente sonrojada-...lo siento, es que creí que ya te habías cambiado...

...no, descuida, ya estoy acostumbrado...-me disculpo, también sonrojado y salgo del baño, definitivamente comprobé que Sachiko y Akane son totalmente distintas...

Eso me alegra, al menos alguien que no reaccione como Akane, me caería bien tener una amiga como ella...

A la mañana siguiente

Sachiko

Ayer estuve conversando con Ranma, el está muy enfadado con su padre por cuestiones de menor importancia, yo pienso que el señor Saotome solo piensa en el bienestar de Ranma y todo lo que hace es por su bien...

Hoy regresarán a Tokio, en la región de Nerima, porque según tengo entendido y por lo que me contó Ranma, viven con una familia amiga, ya que por los duros entrenamientos que han pasado desde que tiene memoria, andan viajando sin rumbo y no tienen un hogar fijo...

Papá y el señor Saotome se pusieron de acuerdo en que Ranma pudiera aprender el secreto de nuestra secta sagrada, un ataque marcial único y con grandes cabidas en las posibilidades del mejoramiento y recuperación mental... Irán a avisar sobre su estadía en el dojo Himura-Ryu para así poder entrenar con más tranquilidad, además toda nuestra familia radica en Izumo...

Por otra parte lo que nos contó Ranma, por asares del destino su padre lo comprometió con una joven llamada Akane Tendo, sin siquiera preguntarle tubo que aceptar esa relación... hoy voy a visitarla a Kotori, mi gran amiga, cuestiones de que no estoy muy bien en una clase, la clase de Lógica, que difícil se me hace esa clase TT, lo bueno es que puedo contar con una excelente profesora y amiga como lo es Kotori, que bueno que ella pudo comprender y ahora nos explica a todos... es mi heroína, con esto, ella me ayudará a practicar y sacar un mejor promedio para la próxima vez...

...Sachiko, ya se van de viaje, ven a despedirte...-ahí viene mi torpe hermanita menor, Oine, ella apenas tiene 12 años, pero digamos que ya es una experta en el arte de sanación Yiunyitsuma, de nuestro dojo...

...sip...-le sonrío y dejo de barrer, pongo la escoba apoyándola en la pared de la casa y camino hacia donde ella me está señalando

camino hacia donde se encontraban el señor Saotome y Ranma...

...Ranma, te estaremos esperando para comenzar con tu entrenamiento...-dice mi padre, valla, hay veces en que pienso que mi padre parece mas un general, no solo por la apariencia que tiene, de ser alto, cabello ya blanco y recogido en una coleta, su larga barba lo hace un hombre respetable... digamos que se ve joven a pesar de la edad que tiene... -sonrisa-

...espero poder luchar contigo Ranma, quisiera probarte, me han dicho que tu eres excelente en las artes marciales...-dice mi hermano con mucha emoción

...ya verás que lo que dicen es cierto...-responde Ranma y se ve que sus palabras llevan mucho orgullo

...hasta pronto Ranma...-le deseo lo mejor y hago una reverencia, inclinándome hacia enfrente...

...hasta pronto...-me responde Ranma y luego se retira con su padre

De pronto un viento frío me hace estremecer y recorre todo mi cuerpo, delineadamente lo cabellos de mi nuca se erizan y mi columna vertebral se congela...

...¿si, Matsuheero?...-pregunto en un bajo tono de voz...

...mejor no pregunto...-se retira mi hermano, arrogante como siempre

...¿que es lo que Matsuheero no te pregunta?...-interviene Oine

...no es nada Oine...-respondo con una sonrisa fingida

Ranma

¿cómo lo tomará Akane?... no creo que lo tome para bien, aunque ella sabe que mis viajes de entrenamiento son constantes, creo que debe de entender que voy a estar viviendo en el dojo Himura para aprender una técnica de recuperación... la técnica Yiunyitsuma, he escuchado leyendas sobre está técnica y ahora la voy a aprender, me haré un experto, lo prometo

Akane

Ranma llegará mañana de un viaje, lo presiento, además ya está confirmado, por una carta que acabamos de recibir por parte de Tío Genma, vendrán... que alivio saber que todo está bien y que nada malo le ha pasado a Ranma...

¿qué alivio, espera... ¿qué es lo que estoy diciendo?... por que he de sentir alivio por ese Baka, siento alivio porque a él no le pasó nada malo, creo que estar mucho tiempo separado de el me ha hecho mucho daño...

creo que es mejor que duerma, así aclararé mis pensamiento...

Sueño de Akane

...¿Ranma?...-pregunta, ella se encontraba en la oscuridad, mira hacia un lado y se encuentra con que el se está alejando repentinamente-..no me dejes Ranma...-

...lo siento Akane-chan...-le sonríe por última vez y luego encuentra la silueta de una mujer enfrente de donde Ranma se estaba dirigiendo

¡RANMA!-grita

Fin del Sueño

Akane

Todo fue un sueño, que bueno es saber eso... espera... -mira el reloj-

...¡que, ya son las 8:00 a.m.- me levanto y salgo al pasillo, veo a Nabiki salir de su habitación, era bueno saber que nos encontrábamos en Domingo, porque o sino sería un problema, me habría quedado dormida y no asistiría a clases, seria algo muy bochornoso aceptarlo...

...ah, Akane, ya estás despierta...-se detiene enfrente mío y me sonríe-...deberías estar feliz, tu prometido regresó...

¿Ranma está aquí?... me desvío y voy directo a su habitación, en efecto, al entrar en ella me doy cuanta que Ranma yace dormido en su futón, se lo ve tan tierno, tan inocente, tan indefenso, es un angelito, pero solo cuando duerme...

...MMmmmnnnn...-se da vuelta quedando boca abajo y luego escucho unas palabras que hablan sobre un encuentro de luchas, una practica en peleas especiales y la última palabra que fue Sachiko... ¿Sachiko¿quién demonios será Sachiko?...

Pero es mejor no derramar un baso de agua por una estúpida palabra, ahora que lo tengo de vuelta es mejor disfrutar de su compañía lo mas que pueda...

...Akane...-dice Ranma entre sueños -Sonrisa-...

Sachiko

Definitivamente solo pienso en el¿qué demonios me pasa¿porqué me ocurre esto a mi?...

...Sachi, presta un poco más de atención...-me reprende Kotori

...lo siento Kotori...-me disculpo avergonzada

...estabién, no te culpo... piensas en Ranma...-espera¿cómo es que ella descubrió eso?-...no me pongas esa cara, eso ya es muy normal, por la forma en que hablaste de él...-suspira, se ve que Kotori conoce de estas cosas

...de acuerdo, dejemos los chicos a un lado y estudiemos de lleno...-interviene Hikaru

...comienza tu explicación...-dice Nakoruru

...la lógica se divide en proposiciones que al mismo tiempo tiene su grado de diferencia, que son las conjunciones, por decir cada una tiene su signo de diferencia y es como la factorización, que hay que saberse cada uno de los signos y sus reglas para poder ejecutar un ejercicio complicado...-comenzó Kotori con su lenguaje extraterrestre, porque no habla en un idioma que se entienda...

...¿traducción?...-pregunta Ryouji

...estudia...-le responde Nadeshiko

...Baka...-contesta Nakoruru

...��...-la mira Ryouji

Ranma

Ahora me encuentro en el dojo pensando, pensando en... bueno en que más... en ella... digamos que no me gusta comparar, pero cuando se me presenta una oportunidad no la puedo perder por nada del mundo...

Mi entrenamiento en este nuevo arte, según Oine, tiene de tiempo, por lo menos por unos 8 meses... entonces estaré viviendo en Izumo por ese tiempo hasta que termine y perfeccione la técnica, espero mejorarla, así me volveré mucho mas fuerte...

Akane

Él se encuentra sumido en sus pensamientos, será mejor no interrumpirlo¿acaso estará pensando en esa tal Sachiko?...

Lo dejo solo y empiezo a caminar hacia el comedor en donde mi papá y e Tío Genma se encontraban en una entretenida partida de Shogui...

...ya veo...-entro justamente cuando mi pap�, al parecer, recibe una mala noticia, me siento a la mesa mientras lo escucho

...si, espero que el tiempo de entrenamiento sea necesario, es mejor que aprenda esa técnica de recuperación, lo ayudará en los momentos difíciles...-dice el Tío Genma

...entonces no hay nada que podamos hacer más que esperar que mejore esa técnica...-asiente papá

¿de qué se encontrarán hablando con tanta atención?... ¿acaso será de Ranma?...

...a pesar de que llegamos hoy, nos retiraremos para ese nuevo viaje de entrenamiento esta misma noche, lo mas pronto posible es mejor, ya que no hay que desperdiciar nada de tiempo para el entrenamiento de una técnica tan especial...-se emociona el Tío

...Tío, por favor, bájate de la mesa que aquí está el té...-dice Kasumi mientras servía el té en la mesa

...espero que sirva de mucho ese entrenamiento, por que según he escuchado es muy difícil y suele costar la vida a las personas...-cuando papá dijo esto palidecí

...si, pero es un riesgo que cogemos...-asiente el Tío...

No puedo creer que arriesguen así la vida de Ranma, como pueden hacer eso, acaso Ranma también está de acuerdo con esa decisión, yo no quiero que me deje sola...

Me levanto bruscamente y salgo del comedor, me dirijo hacia el dojo para hablar en claro con Ranma, ahora si, estoy decidida, no dejaré que Ranma me vuelva a deja sola... no quiero que lo haga... Al llegar me doy cuenta de que no se encuentra en el dojo¿en dónde se encontrar�?...

¡Ranma!-empecé a llamarlo mientras caminaba por los pasillos, llegué a las escaleras y lo vi pasar en camino a su habitación-...Ranma...-subí las escaleras lo mas rápido que pude, casi caigo por una torpeza mía...

plash- abro la puerta y encuentro a Ranma acostado en el suelo y mirando el techo

...Ranma¿es cierto que te vas de nuevo a un entrenamiento que te puede costar la vida?...-pregunto en un tono preocupado

...�?...-me mira en de una forma rara y luego me sonríe

Me arrodillo enfrente de el y lo miro al rostro...

...dime...-le hago notar que me preocupo por el y entonces cambia su mirada

...solo te puedo decir que volveré, volveré a tu lado ya que tendrá que soportarme en un momento dado...-acaricia mi mejilla y luego se retira

Fue lo último que supe de él hasta que...

Sachiko

Corro por los corredores hasta llegar al dojo de mi casa, y ahí lo encuentro, totalmente cansado y acostado en el centro, se veía agotado... él me mira y noto el sudor que corre por su rostro y su cuello, está empapado... me hace gracia y comienzo a sonreírle...

...de que te ríes?...-pregunta ingenuamente

...no, no es nada...-río mientras cubro mi risa con mi mano derecha

...no me resulta gracioso...-ríe-...y no cubras tu sonrisa que se te ve hermosa en tu rostro, ya que es única...

Ranma se levanta y se retira a darse un baño... me hizo sonrosar, fue la primera ves que alguien me hace sonrosar, y ahora que me acuerdo, son 4 meses que lleva en casa como un discípulo de pap�, y va de visita a la casa de su prometida cada mes¿cómo ha de ser Akane-chan¿cómo ha de ser la Akane que el tanto pronuncia?...

Ahora me acuerdo lo que le iba a preguntar... me levanto y corro hasta el baño, de donde el salía mojado por la ducha que había tomado...

...Ranma...-digo un poco avergonzada por encontrarlo con casi nada de ropa

...¿si?...-

...me preguntaba¿quieres venir con un grupo de amigos al centro de Izumo, es que nos reunimos por que muy pronto va a ser el festival de Fujitaka, en el templo de los Asakura...-no se como es que tome valor para preguntárselo

...claro...-me sonríe y luego se retira a cambiarse

...te esperaré en el dojo...-le digo antes de verlo entrar a su habitación

Ranma

que linda que es Sachiko, me trata con tanta naturalidad y con tanta dulzura y ternura, me he dado cuenta que es una entre un millón, única, no se, pero creo que me gusta, me gusta mas de lo que pensaba...

me pongo mi ropa y salgo en dirección hacia el dojo en donde me encontraré con Sachiko

...¿nos vamos Sachi?...-pregunto, ella se da la vuelta y me sonríe dándome en respuesta un alegre si...

si, estoy enamorado, no lo puedo dudar... -sonrisa-

Akane

he tomado la decisión de ir a ver a Ranma, ya no puedo seguir con esta farsa, para mi esta no es una relación, no es justo que no lo pueda verlo durante todo el entrenamiento, yo iré tras el, cueste lo que me cueste, no me importa si no recibo apoyo de nadie...

...y tu me dirás en donde se encuentra el dojo Himura...-dice mientras sonríe a una fotografía en donde se encontraban de niñas, Kotori y ella...

Kori

que desgracia la mía, me quedo cuidando del viejo del abuelo y los otros se van al centro... quisiera haber podido ir con ellos, veo que Ranma se está llevando de maravillas con Sachiko... pero según tengo entendido el está comprometido, que lío, y por cierto ¿Ranma le habrá dicho sobre la "otra", espero que le haya dicho sobre la chica que le roba su atención, y si se entera por otras bocas¡POBRE, pero así es la vida, tan caprichosa...

...¡buenas tardes!...-esa voz, salgo a ver de quien se trata.

...si?...-pregunto

...se encuentra Kotori Amano?...-dice una joven, que sonríe encontrándose en la puerta

...de parte...-

...soy una amiga que no ve hace mucho tiempo...-indica mientras ingresa-...soy Akane Tendo...-¿QUÉ¿qué hace ella aquí?... oh, no... entonces ella es la prometido de Ranma, el problema en que se metió, tengo que preparar mi tutelo, pero bueno, hay que aceptar la realidad, tu Ranma se fue Akane...

Akane

ya llegué, es bueno saber eso... ahí está Kori, la hermana menor de Kotori...

...hola...-sonrío

...hola Akane...-la noto un poco nerviosa¿qué le pasar�?...

...está Kotori?...-

...no, ella salió con unos amigos al centro de Izumo...-responde con una sonrisita falsa

...estabién, entonces la espero...-

Kotori

...¿porqué esa cara Ami-chan?...-pregunto al ver el rostro de preocupación que llevaba

Aminoru, un gran amigo mío desde la infancia, nos conocemos muy bien, yo también tubo otra gran amiga en la infancia, su nombre es Akane Tendo, aun me escribo cartas, pero ya no es lo mismo que siempre, como extraño volver a esos tiempos, quiero retroceder el tiempo y volver a vivir en Tokio TT.

...¿me escuchas Kotori-san?...-pregunta Aminoru

...�¿me decías algo?...- �?

...olvídalo...-

...¿qué es lo que tengo que olvidar?...- �?

...feh, estabién, estoy preocupado por quienes saldrán heridos en este juego...-

...¿te refieres al juego de soccer de la próxima semana?...-pregunto mientras veo como miles de venas se forman en su cabeza

...nada, olvídalo...-

continuará...

a continuación, mensaje de la autora...

Nunca te acerques a un poso, quien sabe... tal ves un demonio trate de matarte para obtener una valiosa perla... además de que descubrirías el árbol sagrado de tu templo, que no solo es sagrado por su antigüedad, sino por que un extraño chico de orejas de perro yace muerto por un flechazo en el... InuYasha, no te pierdas lo capítulos (aunque siempre repiten los mismos), futuramente, nuevos episodios, pero eso de nuevos no es nada cierto, ya que el futuro no existe...

Notas de autora:

El Rincón de Nadeshiko ´

«Nadeshiko-sama»ahora si, tendremos un espacio animado en donde podrás tener un entrevista con los personajes principales de esta serie, le preguntaremos que les pareció su actuación en el primer capítulo, conmigo como su presentadora, su actora, su autora, comediante, cantante, y todo lo que termine en ante y en ora... Nadeshiko Hiiraguisawa o Shiko-sama...

«Yugi-san»encendiendo -aplausos-

«público»aplauden

«Nadeshiko-sama».. además tendremos entrevistas con personajes de otras series muy reconocidas para que den su opinión sobre mi historia... y también leeré los reweus que manden los lectores, dándole créditos por sus notas y su participación... por ahora solo está con nosotros Shun...

«Yugi-san»encendiendo -aplausos-

«público»aplauden

«Shunichi»... gracias, gracias... -entra mientras saluda al público y sonríe, llevaba unos zapatos-patín color blanco de cuatro ruedas, con medias blancas que le quedaban holgadas y se caían, una short-lycra morado, pegado al cuerpo y con lunas, soles y estrellas en ella, una camisa verde con una línea horizontal en el busto, de color blanco, negro, verde y una estrella en el centro, su cabello lo llevaba recogido en una coleta mal hecha, el moño de color blanco-... hola Shiko-chan...-sonríe-

«Nadeshiko-sama» ven, por favor, toma asiento...

«Jun» gracias Shiko...

«Nadeshiko-sama» dime¿que piensas sobre la historia?... sobre corazones heridos?...

«Shunichi» ¿Tenía que leerlo?...

«todos» � �¿... cric-cric-cric

«Nadeshiko-sama» cof-cof... bueno, continuando, será mejor terminar esta entrevista, en el próximo capítulo entrevistaremos a Aminoru, Ryoga y Ranma y tendremos la visita sorpresa de un personaje de una serie muy reconocida, todas las chicas estarán a gusto con el o con ellos, no todas las chicas, también los chicos...por que vendrán también ellas... en el próximo capítulo descubrirán de quienes hablo...

«Público»aplauden

«Yugi-san»... no olviden mandar reweus...

«Nadeshiko-sama» hasta luego... ah y si son más directos, manden un e-mail a mi correo electrónico, ...

«Yugi-san» corte!...


	2. Que mal día

Ranma Nibunnoichi

Notas: ya saben lo que va aquí...

nombre

hola como están (explica los sentimientos y pensamientos del personaje)

Corazones heridos

Capítulo: 2/10

"que mal día"

Ranma

Bueno, por lo menos terminó el día de las compras, por que las mujeres se la pasan de un lugar a otro comprando, ese es uno de los mas grandes misterios de la creación, por que las mujeres son así...

...y a ti que te importa...- ¬ ¬, me mira Kotori, ¿por que le encanta estar escuchando lo que uno dice...

..bueno, creo que nos despedimos aquí, tenemos que llegar temprano a casa, mañana iré a tu casa Kari...-responde Sachiko, entonces en esta esquina me voy a quedar para ir al dojo

...si, espero que llegues temprano, acuérdate que necesitamos ayuda para ponernos los kimonos y las expertas aquí son tu y Kotori...-dice Nakoruru

...estaré temprano...-sonríe Sachiko y los otros se retiran

...¿a que hora tienen que reunirse?...-pregunto

...a la misma hora de siempre...-sigue su camino sonriente

...bueno...-

Aminoru

...ya llegamos...-veo entrar a Kotori-san muy alegre a la casa, pero me doy cuenta que se detiene al llegar al comedor...

...hola Kotori...-escucho la voz de alguien mas, entonces ingreso detrás de ella...

...hola... Akane-chan...-el saludo de Kotori-san sale pausadamente

...que bueno que llegaron, Aminoru ven un momento...-Kori se acerca a mi y me lleva a rastras a la puerta

...¿que quieres Kori?...-le pregunto al ver lo preocupada que se había puesto

...ve y avisa a Ranma sobre Akane...-me dice-...es mejor que se entere ya que ella viene aquí para verlo...

...¿qué dices?...-pregunto confundido

...solo dile eso, el entenderá...-susurra

...sip...-asiento y salgo de la casa en dirección al dojo Himura

Kotori

...¿que haces por aquí Akane?...-pregunto mientras me siento al ver que Kori se lleva a Aminoru al recibidor

...vengo de visita y también para ver a mi prometido que se encuentra en la ciudad...-me respondió... ahora si se, que el Ranma del cual me hablaba en sus cartas es el mismo Ranma que esta viviendo en casa de Sachiko

...¿nada mas?...-le pregunto causando preocupación en Akane

...a que te refieres con eso?...- me pregunta despreocupadamente

...es que... que pasaría si ese tal Ranma del que tanto me hablas halla encontrado algo nuevo de lo que no se quiera alejar nunca más... es decir como una amistad, un compañero o un...-

...¿estas hablando de una tal Sachiko?...-pregunta con el tono de voz alto, de una forma que me hizo notar claramente que ella se encontraba totalmente celosa

...¿cómo es que sabes sobre Sachiko Himura?...-le pregunto causando mas furia en ella, gran equivocación, soy una Baka, que grande tengo la boca; me tapo la boca con las dos manos al ver el aura maligna que despedía por la furia y los celos que estaba demostrando, era mejor callar o sino saldría muy mal herida de aquí...

Pero luego me doy cuenta de algo, estaba derramando lágrimas, grandes lágrimas... yo que me encontraba a unos metros de ella por el miedo que sentía de que comenzara a lanzar cosas por las paredes y destruyera la casa me acerqué y le topé el hombro lentamente, ella me miró con esos ojos tristes, rojos por las lágrimas que había dejado escapara...

...lo sabía...-se lanzó encima de mi regazo a sollozar como niña chiquita, a llorar con todas esas ganas que había ocultado desde que llegó a Izumo-... eso era lo que yo temía, ¿ahora que pasará, lo perderé, seguro que perderé a Ranma y todo por una estúpida entrometida como lo es Sachiko... -lloraba

...lo se Akane, por eso llora, llora que eso te hará muy bien...-la abrazo mientras mi mirada se ponía triste y al mismo tiempo reflejaba valor y un coraje que pocas veces muestro, ahora si que me había metido en el centro del triangulo amoroso... que desgracia la mía...

Miro hacia la puerta y me doy cuenta de que Kori se encontraba totalmente triste, al parecer otra mas cayó en ese abismo, ¿por que demonios crearon los triángulos amorosos?... es una de las peores cosas que han creado, pero al menos yo no estoy sumergida en uno de ellos, no lo estoy, gracias a Kami...- sonríe como indirecta-

Akane

No lo podía creer, ahora si que perdí a Ranma, siempre decía que no me importaba si se largaba con otra, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que si, me sentía destrozada, que no podía reaccionar de otra forma que no sea llorando, que desgracia la mía, ahora si que lo he perdido...

...lo he perdido Kotori, he perdido al único hombre que he amado, y me di cuenta demasiado tarde...-miro a Kotori quien me miraba con compasión, si eso era lo que yo necesitaba, compasión ya que era una Baka que no había podido expresar el amor que sentía por el chico que me gustaba, era una idiota, ahora si que no podía hacer nada mas que romper su compromiso...

...hay mucho que puedes hacer Akane...-esa era la dulce vos de Kotori, hace tiempo que no compartía con ella momentos así, la miro y ella me estaba sonriendo

...¿y que puedo hacer si ya perdí el juego?...-pregunto mientras trato de secar mis lágrimas

...luchar, no lo has perdido todo, ya que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, tienes que utilizar tus encantos naturales, una chica se hace valer por eso y tu te puedes hacer valer por lo mismo, ahora quiero que te limpies esas lágrimas que mañana por la mañana te probarás todos mis kimonos y mis adornos para el cabello, irás conmigo con la mejor ropa de ceda al festival en el templo Asakura...-me sonríe-...pero primero toma un buen baño de agua caliente y así te sentirás mejor y deja de pensar en que eres una desgraciada, ya que lo eres... o si prefieres puedo matar a Ranma y así se arregla todo y no tendrás que sufrir por que se ha ido con "otra"...-se pone de pie y ríe

...¡Kotori!...-le reprendo, pero de pronto me encuentro contagiada de su risa y empiezo a sonreír por las locuras que decía mi gran amiga...

Que bien era sentir el apoyo de alguien cuando más lo necesitabas...

Ranma

Ahora me encuentro en el dojo practicando Kempo, quería tener mas resistencia y para eso es mejor seguir practicando y comenzar con el entrenamiento lo mas rápido posible, Oine se encontraba mirando como yo estaba tratando de superarme, pero eso de "mirando" no creo que sea tan cierto, ya que se había quedado dormida... ¿

¡Saotome!-Aminoru entra en el dojo totalmente agitado de correr

...Aminoru-kun...-Sachiko pasaba por ahí y se encontró con la mirada de Aminoru-...¿que pasa, ¿que haces en el dojo a estas horas?...-pregunta entrando y sentándose a un lado

...Ranma, esto es una emergencia, acaba de llegar...-me dice secándose el sudor

...¿quien?...-

...¿quien mas, Akane acaba de llegar...-me asombré al escuchar que ¿Akane, ¿Akane se encontraba aquí en Izumo, que haría ella, no creo que sería capaz de venir hasta acá a ¿verme, ¿o tal vez si?... Según tengo entendido ella no tiene conocidos por esta zona...

Sachiko

Al escuchar que su prometida se encontraba aquí mi primera reacción fue palidecer, no podía ser que la prometida de Ranma se encuentre aquí, Ranma se apartará de mi lado y yo no quiero que eso suceda, ya quiero que el esté junto a mi todos los días, verle sonreír y disfrutar de las conversaciones, ya no lo haría mas por culpa de Akane, ella nunca lo ha querido, por que ahora venía a quitármelo, a mi, quien si está dispuesta a darle cariño, el cariño que se merece.

...¿no lo crees?...-dice Aminoru mientras ve a Ranma que cae sentado al suelo por la impresión, no puedo evitar que unas lágrimas se escapen de mis ojos, me limpio rápidamente para guardar apariencias.

...lo que no me entra es la razón...-Ranma se topa la frente con la mano derecha mientras sus ojos reflejaban asombro-... se supone que Akane me esperaría en Nerima...-

¿cómo es eso de que lo esperaría, ¿acaso se tienen tanta confianza como para que ella no se interese en nadie mas en su ausencia?...

...viene decidida a quedarse contigo el tiempo que dure tu entrenamiento...-comenta Aminoru, ahora si no tendré oportunidad con Ranma.

...¿en donde se está quedando?...-pregunta Ranma

...en la casa, de Kotori... aunque creo que no por mucho tiempo, según lo que me dijo Kori es por ti, aunque dudo mucho que aguante...-dice Aminoru, procuro no estar prestando atención

...¿por que?...-

...tu sabes lo boca floja que es Kori y con lo que a Kotori-san siempre se le salen una que otra palabra por descuido, en este momento se debe estar enterando a razón de sus propias conclusiones...-se sienta enfrente de el para estar a su misma altura

...entonces...-

...estate preparado Saotome, ya que ella irá terminando con tu vida poco a poco, sabes lo vengativa que suelen ser la mujeres en esta clase de cosas...-asiente Aminoru

...ni que lo digas, tengo suficiente experiencia con esa clase de mujeres...-conteste Ranma

se ha de referir a las otras "prometidas"...

...¿cómo es eso?...-pregunta Aminoru

sip, todas son iguales...-

...ya veo...-ríen-... bueno, será mejor que me retire, hasta luego Saotome, hasta mañana Sachiko-san...-me mira por último y sale del dojo

...que problema...-susurra Ranma mientras se cruza de brazos y comienza a pensar

...¿tu prometida verdad?...-

Ranma

...¿tu prometida verdad?...-escuchar la voz de Sachiko en ese tono hizo que dudara en ir a encontrarme con Akane esta noche para explicarle todo o terminar definitivamente con ella y quedarme a su lado, y segunda opción: pasar esta noche al lado de Sachiko como lo hacía todas las veces, conversando sobre nada... eso me era mas agradable...

...si, al parecer Akane llegó para quedarse a mi lado...-respondo mientras la miro a los ojos

...ve a su lado, ella es tu prometida y debes estar a su lado protegiéndola...-me dice, se levanta y se acerca a Oine, la levanta y la hace caminar media dormida...

...Sachiko...-le llamo

...ve Ranma...-me dice y cierra la puerta detrás de si dejándome solo en el dojo, ahora si que me metí en un lío.

...Ranma...-escucho que me llaman, creo que es Matsuheero

...¿si?...-

...creo que estas metido en un grave problema...-me dice

...no me lo recuerdes...-

...esa es mi obligación...-me mira y luego sale del dojo, que susto que me dio...

A la mañana siguiente

Akane

...esta te queda mejor...-miro a Kotori que está buscando entre un montón de kimonos el mejor en su especie-...¿que te parece este?...-me pregunta mientras me pone un Kimono color Wink (mescla de un rosado no muy claro pero tampoco muy oscuro con un poco de Kaki) ...

De pronto me vi siendo empujada a su baño, tiempo mas tarde me encontraba saliendo totalmente cambiada de ropa, y cuando me puso enfrente de un espejo me di cuenta lo precioso que era ese Kimono, tenía bordados de Flores de loto que poco se dejaban ver para quienes no estuvieran cerca o no tuvieran muy buena vista...

...es realmente bello, gracias...-es lo único que pude decir, espero que Ranma me vea para que quede embelesado... si es que eso pasa...

Miro a un lado y me encuentro con un encantador kimono color blanco con bordados de claveles rosados a los lados inferiores...

...¿es hermoso no?...-me pregunta Kotori

...si...-asiento mientras sonrío

...lo llevó mi mamá hace ya mucho tiempo y creo que es tiempo de usarlo...-me mira y sonríe-...ahora cámbiate y anda a desayunar, yo tengo que salir a casa de unas amigas, Kori y el abuelo te llevarán al festival...-coge su bolso y sale de la habitación

Nakoruru

...¿eso es lo que pasa?...-pregunta Hikaru

...sip...-responde Sachiko baja de ánimos, que desastre se está volviendo la vida de mis amigos en este momento, ya no aguanto, no se, pero quisiera poder recomendarle algo muy digno a mis amigas, algo que acabaría con la confusión que tienen... ¿por que uno tiene que sufrir por un hombre que a la final termina perteneciéndole a otra?... ¡que cruel es la vida!...

...creo que lo mejor sería acercarte mas a tu rival, saber cuales son sus defectos para así poder ser mejor en eso de lo que ella no es perfecta...-recomiendo

...no creo que sea posible...-me dice Hikaru

...¿por que Hikaru?...-pregunto

...yo también lo creo...-interviene Sachiko, ahora todas se pusieron en mi contra-...yo no soy Akane, nunca seré Akane, no puedo ser como ella para que Ranma la olvide, es como si yo estuviera haciendo un recuerdo de ella, prefiero ser yo misma...

...pero eso de encontrarse con ella esta bien...-Hikaru sale a mi defensa

...¿?...-todas la miramos

...conoce a tu enemigo como tu amigo...-nos dice y sonríe-...por que no vas a la casa de los Kawajiri después del almuerzo y te presentas con Akane, así podrás quitarte de cualquier duda y estarás dispuesta a luchar por tu Ranma...

...eso estaría bien...-asiento

...¿eso creen amigas?...-pregunta Sachiko, ¿por que siempre es así, debería pensar en ella primero, entes que en los demás, ella también es importante, no solo la felicidad de los demás, sino la felicidad de ella debería estar en primer lugar para ella misma...

...tu felicidad esta en juego...-remato mi pensamiento llamando la atención de todos

...es cierto Sachi... piensa en eso y no en lo demás...-interviene Hikaru

...pero no es solo mi felicidad sino también la de Ranma y Akane... no los puedo poner en riesgo...-

...pero no pierdes nada con intentarlo...-

Sachiko

Es cierto, no pierdo nada con intentarlo...

...estabién chicas, lo intentaré...-les sonrío

...hola Chicas...-entra Kotori con su habitual sonrisa

...hola Kotori, hasta que llegas, pensamos que nunca llegarías...-exclama Hikaru

...¿que pasa Sachi?...-me pregunta al notar mi semblante serio

...no, nada...-cambio mi mirada totalmente, al menos tendré tiempo para distraerme mientras trato de poner mi mente en orden...

Ranma

Creo que es mejor que aclare las cosas con Akane... ya me he decidido, voy a hablar con ella en este momento...

Me dirijo a la casa de los Kawajiri ya que se que en ese lugar se encuentra Akane, iré a ver como se encuentra mi Akane... espero que me reciba de muy buena forma... y que no me mande volando por uno de sus golpes... ruego por que no pase eso...

...buenos días...-entro al dojo que se encontraba vacío y de pronto sale Kori a recibirme

...hola Ranma...-me saluda-... espera, iré a ver a Akane...-me leyó la mente jiji ¿

espero que me reciba de muy buena forma, por Kami... por favor, que no me golpee...

...hola Ranma...-escucho su voz a mis espaldas

...Akane...-me doy la vuelta y la miro, estaba cabizbaja y tenía una mirada sombría... entonces ella...

...¿estas enterada?...-fue la primera pregunta que me vino a la mente

...¿de Sachiko?...-me llevé una sorpresa al saber que ella estaba enterada de todo me llevé la sorpresa de mi vida...

...Sachi me ha ayudado mucho, ella es muy dulce, creo que me agrada estar a su lado, además...-me detuve cuando vi la ira que había en sus ojos

...eres... eres... tu eres... ¡ERES UN SÍNICO, DESCARADO, TRAIDOR, NO SE CÓMO CONFIÉ NE TI RANMA, ME ENGAÑASTE!...-empezó a insultarme

...yo nunca te engañé!...-salí a mi defensa

...pues nadie me ha dicho lo contrario...-corrió hacia mi para golpearme con todas sus fuerzas, yo esquivé ese primer golpe, por que debía recibirlo si nunca la engañé?...

...Ranma, te odio...-trata de golpe de nuevo

...espera Akane...-vuelvo a esquivar todos los golpes que trata de darme

Kori

Nunca dejarán de pelear, es como me contó Kotori que decía en las carta de Akane, ¿por que Akane siempre reacciona con golpes?...

Me encuentro mirando desde afuera del dojo la "platica" que tenían Ranma y Akane...

Akane

Ranma no Baka, te detesto... no puedo creer que haya confiado en ti, pero me vengaré, eso es lo que haré, no puedo permitir que nadie hiera mi orgullo como Tendo y menos como mujer enamorada...

Trato de golpearlo y alcanzarlo para poder darle su merecido, trato de desquitar mis culpas golpeándolo...

Ranma

...Akane, por favor yo te...-

En un momento inesperado detuve su brazo en el aire cuando estaba a punto de darme una fuerte cachetada, la mire a los ojos, ella estaba llorando, llorando por mi culpa, cuando yo no había hecho nada para merecer que ella sufriera así, me sentía culpable de verla llorar en ese momento, pobre de mi Akane, pobre de mi...

Akane

Sentí cuando el me detuvo estando a punto de darle una fuerte cachetada, que digo fuerte, si ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir con esta inútil batalla...

lo miré a los ojos y me di cuenta que lo hacía con nostalgia, pena y angustia... mi Ranma, estaba segura de que mi Ranma sentía pena por mi...

...Ranma...-me eché a llorar encima de su pecho, el me abrazó... que bien se sintió eso

Ranma

En ese momento en que sentí su dolor parte de mi la abrasé, no pude contenerme, la sentía mía, todo lo que ella sentía era mío, ¿ahora que podía hacer?...

...Akane...-levanté su rostro y la miré, acerque mi rostro al suyo y la besé, lo hico lo mas intenso posible que pude

Akane

Disfruté cada segundo de ese beso, me sentí amada, Kotori tenía razón, la esperanza es lo último que se puede perder en la vida... gracias Kotori...

Abrasé a Ranma por el cuello y el lo hizo por mi cintura, estuvimos así por un largo tiempo, hasta que nos separamos y nos miramos a los ojos, el estaba sonrojado y yo también...

...lo siento es que yo...-yo lo callé con otro beso y el siguió mi juego...

Sentimos unos pasos que se acercaban y nos separamos... En ese momento el me sonrió...

...nos veremos esta noche Akane...-me dijo y salió del dojo dejándome sola en mi felicidad por volver a reconciliarme con mi amado Ranma

Kori

Me doy cuanta de lo que está pasando y siento la presencia de Aminoru y Kotori, ahora si que todo se arruinaría...

¿que haces Kori?...-me pregunta Kotori

...Ranma y Akane...-fue lo que le dije y miré dentro del dojo

...yo quiero ver...-Kotori se puso al lado mío

...mujeres tenían que ser...-susurra Aminoru... ¬ ¬, las dos lo miramos e hicimos que se retirara...

...que bien, pero ahora...-Kotori me miró con pena

...Sachiko...-susurré acordándome de una de mis grandes amigas, Sachiko...

Continuará...

cortes comerciales...

las leyendas son ciertas, que tal si llega el día en donde un extraño joven se pone enfrente tuyo y te dice que llegó tu fin, y que tienes una hermana gemela de la cual el está muy enamorado... que eres la princesa de un reino que ya no existe y que tu estas en ese mundo solo para salvar a los humanos de la venganza de una raza Youkai... imagínate enamorada de un Youkai que te molesta por que dice que eres muy infantil y que se encuentra enamorado de tu hermana mayor y ella de el... la cual está mas que muerta...

no te pierdas Blue Seed, los Aragamis llevan Mitamas, que los distinguen de hace cientos de años cuando eran Youkais, ya que ahora tienen la capacidad de apoderarse por medio de semillas azules del cuerpo de cualquier animal, persona o vegetal...

Notas:

El Rincón de Nadeshiko ´

«Nadeshiko-sama» estamos de regreso con Nadeshiko-sama...

«Yugi-san»encendiendoaplausos

«público»aplauden

«Nadeshikosama» leamos unos reweus: Hi! Hola Shiko-chan. Leí tu capítulo de principio a fin. Bla bla bla.., quiero aclarar algo, mi computadora es una porquería, sinceramente no sirve para actualizar y cuando mando capitulos los hace de forma rara asi que no se ofusquen tratare de ver como arreglo el problema...

«Publico» oooooohhhh asombrados

«Nadeshikosama» y aquçi hay otro y dice continua… fue mandado por Anniki, pues ya tengo escrita toda la historia así que no te desesperes por que solo tengo que aumentarle el Rincón de Nadeshiko.. jeje

«Akira» -se acerca a Nadeshiko-sama- acuedate de la entrevista con Ranma, Ryoga y Aminoru...-susurra al oído-

«Nadeshiko-sama» bueno, para hacerlo mas serio aquí tenemos la presencia de Ranma-entra Ranma- Ryoga- entra Ryoga- y Ami-chan -entra Aminoru-

«Ranma»...hola Shiko-sama...-beso en la mejilla-

«Nadeshiko-sama» hola... -saluda a todos con un beso en la mejilla-... siéntense... -se sientan-... díganme ¿que les pareció el primer capítulo, responde tú primero Ranma, ya que dicen que te costó mucho no insultar a Akane

«público»risas

«Ranma»... bueno, es cierto ya que nunca ha pasado, bueno, casi nunca he pasado un momento en que no insulte a Akane...

«Nadeshiko-sama» y a ti Ryoga, te ha de haber dolido mucho que yo no te pusiera en ninguno de los dos primeros capítulos...

«Ryoga» no me dolió tanto...

«Aminoru» claro, como nunca encontraba en donde estaba los sitios exactos en donde aparecíamos...

«Ryoga» °°

«Público» jajajajajajajacarcajadas

«Nadeshiko-sama» dejenme decirles que también tenemos la visita de los personajes de otras series, se han de morir de la curiosidad, ellos son: Sakura Kinomoto, Tomoyo Daidouji, Eriol Hiiraguisawa (familia) y Shaoran Li...

«público» bravo, bravísimo... silvidosgritos por parte de las chicasaplausosalagosfelicitacionesalguna que otra desmayada de la impresión

«Sakura» gracias por invitarnos a tu programa Nadeshiko-sama...

«Nadeshiko-sama»llamenme Shiko, por favor...

«Eriol» es un halago encontrarnos en una entrevista con una joven bella como usted beso en la mano ...

«Tomoyo» que emoción, le pedí a mi mamá que gravara este programa ya que Sakurita aparecería en el...

«Nadeshiko-sama»¿cómo está Kero?...

«Shaoran» tan glotón como siempre...

«Sakura» si, como lo dice Shaoran...

«Nadeshiko-sama» dime ¿que piensan sobre mi historia?...

«Tomoyo» mucho sentimentalismo, le pondría 10/10...-sonríe-

«Nadeshiko-sama» gracias

«Sakura»... estuvo muy interesante y espero que el próximo capítulo esté mas...

«Eriol» me encantan las historias... me gusta mucho que una persona pueda expresar tan abiertamente sus sentimientos-mirada a Shaoran y Sakura-

«Sakura y Shaoran» °° -sonrojados-

«Kero» y a mi no me invitaron!...

«Sakura» ¡¿que haces aquí Kero!

«Kero» a mi entrevista, tendré muchas admiradoras por lo guapo que soy –colocado enfrente de la lente de la camara y guiñando un ojo-...

«Shaoran» en tus sueños...

«Kero» quieres pelea mocoso?...

«Sakura» ¡¡¡¡¡¡Kero!

«Nadeshiko-sama» eso fue todo en este programa, ahora hasta la próxima, manden Reweus... ´


	3. Chapter 3

Ranma Nibunnoichi

Nota: la mismo de siemrpe... jiji...

Corazones Heridos

Capítulo 3/10

" Luz de Amor a Luna Llena "

/Ryoga/

-...Otra vez estoy perdido¿en dónde me encontraré esta vez?...-Pasa al lado de un letrero que tiene escrito...

"BIENBENIDOS A IZUMO, CUNA DE LAS LEYENDAS"

/Aminoru/

¿Ahora en qué problemas se meterá Kotori-san, es mejor que no me meta en sus problemas como siempre lo hace...

-...ohayo...-entra Kotori, yo la sigo con la mirada hasta que sale de la cocina con unas tazas de té-...sayonara...-sale de la sala...

°°, hay veces en que no entiendo sus acciones, pero ahora que lo pienso me he dado cuenta que jamás, en el tiempo que la conozco me ha hablado de su familia, a los únicos que conozco de su familia son a Kori y al abuelo, claro está que además a su papá, pero me pregunto si tendrá hermanos o una mamá... Conoce a toda mi familia y yo no conozco a la de ella, si se supone que si nos conocemos desde pequeños somos los mejores amigos deberíamos saber todo sobre cada uno, por que no quiere hablarme de su familia...

-...a ti que te importa...-escucho la voz de Kotori-san que me atraviesa la espina dorsal

-...ahhhh...-digo por el susto

-... tú eres el único que consideras que es importante, siempre te quise como un gran amigo, pero nada mas que eso, solo eres mi amigo...-me responde-... puede ser que nos criáramos juntos ya que mi padre me trajo a Izumo desde que era muy pequeñita y viví todas la vacaciones de verano, desde que tengo recuerdos, junto a ti y tu familia, pero al hablar de mi familia, mejor me callo y no vuelvas estar pensando esas cosas... –Kotori-san se retira

°o°!... siempre me deja con la boca abierta, como es eso que puede percibir tan rápido los pensamientos de los demás...

-ding-dong-

-...Mejor voy a ver quien es...-

Me levanto y camino hacia la puerta, al abrirla me encuentro con un joven un poco mas alto que yo, bueno que oscila a mi altura, de cabello mas o menos corto y recogido en una coleta, con cerquillo parejo, tenía una mirada perdida y la piel blanca, cabello de color negro y sus ojos de color café...

-..¿qué desea?...-pregunté de una forma cordial...

-...¿puede entregarle esto a la señorita Kawajiri?...-me entrega un sobre sellado, que no tenía remitente

-...claro...-lo recibo y me quedo mirando a ese sujeto que se aleja sin ninguna explicación...

Después de un momento cierro la puerta y subo las escaleras para ir a la habitación de Kotori-san, al llegar a ese cuarto me doy cuanta de que había risas, al parecer recuerdos por parte de Kori y Kotori...

-toc-toc-

-...¿si?...-dice Kotori

-...una nota para ti Kotori...-respondo, escucho sus pasos al acercarse a la puerta y luego me abre, quedamos cara a cara...

-...¿quien la trajo?...-me preguntó acercando su rostro al mío muy inocentemente

-...no me dejaron el nombre...-le respondo sin cambiar mi semblante serio

-...entonces, gracias...-me arrebata la carta y me cierra la puerta en la cara...

-...de nada...-respondí y luego me retiré tengo que volver a mi casa o mi madre se preocupará; ¿quién habrá sido ese joven que vino a dejarle la nota a mi Kotori?...

/Akane/

Me encontraba mirando por la ventana el atardecer, muy pronto me encontraría con mi Ranma, aun me acordaba del sabor de sus labios; con mis dedos topo mis labios ligeramente y me sonrojo al recordarlo...

-...Ranma...-susurro su nombre, de pronto me doy cuenta de que una sombra se encuentra mirando a la ventana de Kotori, ella no se ha dado cuenta, se encuentra conversando y riendo animadamente con Kori... Me parece conocido, pero no se de donde, solo me lo quedo viendo y luego noto que me sonríe y que de sus labios salen la silueta de unas palabras, me hace de la mano y luego se dirige a la puerta...

no me acuerdo de el¿quien demonios será y por que me sonrió de esa forma¿que tendría que ver con Kotori -mira a Kotori quien conversaba con Kori- para que mirara tan fijamente a su cuarto?...

-toc-toc...

tocaban la puerta, Kotori fue a ver y se encontró con Aminoru, estuvieron hablando por un momento y luego Kotori recibió una nota, después le cerró la puerta en la cara a Aminoru, u¿ era de denotar que Kotori nunca cambiaría de lo despistada que se volvía...

-...¿de quien es?...-pregunta Kori

/Kotori/

-...es de el...-susurro, no lo podía creer, por fin una nota, la abro y comienzo a leerla...

-...¿que dice?...-pregunta Akane, pero no le presto atención-...ya, léela en voz alta...-dice emocionada

-...no lo puedo creer...-pongo la carta en mi pecho...

/Akane/

Denoto que Kotori derrama unas lágrimas al abrazar esa carta, no se, pero esa reacción no me preocupa, me hace sentir... feliz -sonrisa-

/Kori/

Recibió una carta de el... ¡que felicidad, llevaban un año separados y por fin que se comunican, que le dirá en ella?...

/Kotori/

dice que tengo que verlo, esta en el templo Asakura...

-...Kori, encárgate de llevar a Akane y al abuelo al festival, yo voy a salir a esta hora...- sin pensarlo me levanté y fui por mi kimono, me lo puse y así, con el cabello mal recogido en un moño salí corriendo, Aminoru escuchó mis pasos apresurados al salir de mi cuarto y bajar las escaleras... el se encontraba en la puerta a punto de salir, lo empujé y salí corriendo...

el solo se encontró con mi moño color rosa tirado en el piso...

Sin darme cuenta corría por las calles hasta llegar al templo Asakura, me volví a sentir como aquella niña pequeña que corría por las calles con sus amigos, quería verlo, llegar lo mas rápido posible a su encuentro...

-...¡por fin, una señal de vida, se que tengo esperanzas!...-dije al subir las escaleras del templo, ahora que lo pienso, ni yo misma me creía las palabras salidas de mi boca, que la esperanza es lo último que se acaba, Akane... ahora estaban hechas para mi...

/Aminoru/

Caminé hasta el cuarto de Kotori y me encontré con Akane y Kori mirando por la ventana, miraban como Kotori corría en dirección... ¿al templo Asakura?...

-...irá a verlo...-dice Kori, al parecer lo dijo inconscientemente, no sabía que yo me encontraba por detrás...

-...ah, hola Aminoru...-saluda Akane al darse cuenta de que me encontraba a sus espaldas

-... ¿a donde fue Kotori?...-pregunté, para notar si me respondían...

-...fue a un encuentro que esperaba desde que llegó a esta casa...- me contesta Kori, hay veces en que reniego el tener una amiga tan sincera...

-...a ese joven que llegó¿verdad?...-pregunté

-...sip...-responde Kori

-...ya veo...-traté de que mi rostro no reflejara tristeza y lo logré, pero con mis ojos no, sentí que mis ojos se oscurecían por los celos y la preocupación de que lo que ella me había dicho hacia muy poco era cierto, que ella estaba aquí contra su voluntad...

/Ranma/

-...apúrate Ranma...-me dice Oine, ella se encontraba ya con su Kimono...

-...ya voy...-le respondo y salgo con mi habitual vestimenta, es decir mis ropas chinas-...¿donde está Sachi?...-pregunto

-...ella se encuentra en casa de Hikaru y Nakoruru, nos encontraremos con ella en el festival...-me responde, entonces comenzamos a caminar en dirección al templo...

Me gustó esa caminata, aunque no por la compañía de Oine ya que para mi gusto es demasiado menor además de parlanchina, no deja de hablar y hablar por nada del mundo, pero es agradable tenerla a tu lado ya que te enteras de la vida de quien conoces y también de quien no conoces... quisiera llegar rápido y encontrarme con Akane, quiero ver que clase de kimono lleva esta ves...

De seguro que se ha de ver como una mujer, una muy hermosa mujer... -sonrisa-

/Sachiko/

-...Eres una verdadera belleza...-me alaba Shawn

-...gracias Shawn, pero no creo serlo...-le sonrío

-...no, lo digo enserio...-me sonríe

-...por primera ves el retardado de mi hermano dice una verdad y no miente como siempre lo hace...-entra Hikaru

-...¡que hermosa te ves Sachiko!...-exclama Nakoruru al entrar al cuarto...

Creo que el Kimono de mi madre me queda perfectamente, es un hermoso Kimono color lila claro y con cerezos rosas por su parte inferior... me hace ver mas delgada, sinceramente creo que me parezco mucho a mi mamá...

-...será mejor que se vallan o llegarán tarde...-recomienda Shawn al ver su reloj

-...bueno, vamos al festival de Fujitaka...-se emociona Kari y sale de la habitación

Nosotras la seguimos por detrás... caminamos por las calles en dirección hacia el templo Asakura, es cierto, hace ya mucho tiempo que no veo a los herederos de la familia Asakura, me pregunto¿cómo estarán?...

/Akane/

Ya estamos en el festival, pero se ve que son muy tradicionales en este lugar, nadie lleva ropa que no sea fuera de lugar, no se ve a ninguna mujer con algo que no sea un Kimono, es muy colorido, eso me gusta mucho...

-...Hola...-miro al frente y me encuentro con Kotori que me saludaba, se encontraba mas reluciente que nunca, ahora llevaba el cabello recogido totalmente, con hermosos adornos en el y un collar con un corazón en el, el corazón era pequeño y se veía que era de plata, con una definición perfecta y llevaba dibujado unas flores y una pequeña avecilla...

-...hola Kotori...-saludo sonriente

-...ven conmigo...-me coge de la mano y me lleva para una parte prohibida del templo...

-...¿que pasa?...-pregunto

/Ranma/

Me encuentro dando vueltas pero no logro ver a Akane por ningún lado, será que no quiere verme después de lo que pasó?...

Eso no lo sabré hasta que la encuentre... ¿ah, esa no es Sachiko?...

Miro hacia en frente y me encuentro con Sachiko que se encontraba mirando unas máscaras...

-...Sachiko...-la llamo

-..., Ranma...-me mira y me sonríe

-...hola, te ves muy bonita...-no se como es que le dije eso, si ni con la misma Akane podía ser tan sincero, me sonrojé visiblemente

-...gracias...-pude notar que Sachiko desvió la mirada y se sonrojó-... mira que lindo...-trata de cambiar la conversación para desenvolverse mejor...

-si, es muy llamativo, diría yo...-trato de burlarme de ella, pero sin lograrlo

-...¿eso piensas tu, pues yo no lo creo así..-me responde mirándome con una de sus sonrisas... al parecer ella no le importan las burlas...

-...¿y las demás?...-pregunto mirando hacia los lados y dándome cuenta de que no se encuentra ninguna de sus amigas, ni siquiera Kotori

-...no se...-me responde mientras también trata de buscarlas con la mirada

-...entonces caminemos por ahí...-propuse invitándola

-...gracias...-ella pone su mano debajo de mi brazo tomándolo y así, como si nada comenzamos a caminar de lo mas normal, mientras conversábamos de nada...

/Akane/

¿a donde me pensaría llevar Kotori, está que da vueltas sin ningún rumbo¿que estaría buscando, será que sabe en donde se encuentra Ranma, entonces ya lo veré... que emoción

-...¡ahí está Ranma!...-me dice Kotori mirando al frente con emoción, pero luego cambia su mirada a algo muy preocupante-...Akane...-trató de detenerme, esa noche fue gran equivocación la mía, creo que no debí ir en busca de el, fue algo muy chocante...

-...Ranma...-dije mientras una lágrima rodaba por mi mejilla al darme cuenta de que estaba bien acompañado, de seguro que ella era Sachiko, era demasiado hermosa, una verdadera belleza, se veían tan bien como pareja y todavía cogidos de la mano...

traté de alejarme, pero Kotori me cogió del brazo deteniéndome... al darme la vuelta para ver a Kotori me di cuenta de que Ranma se había dado cuenta de mi presencia, tenía una mirada llena de preocupación...

-...déjame Kotori, necesito estar sola...-le dije y me solté bruscamente, salí corriendo sin darme cuenta hacia donde me dirigía, solo quería estar sola...

/Ranma/

Me di cuenta de que Akane se encontraba mirándome, mirándonos a Sachiko y a mi, me la quedé mirando con nostalgia, no se, se me rompió el corazón al verla tan destrozada, mal momento en que me vengo a encontrar con ella¿por que en este preciso momento tengo que encontrarme con las dos mujeres que yo quiero?...

-...Ranma...-escucho la voz preocupada de Sachiko, la miro y trato de sonreírle-...lo siento...-me mira con tristeza y se aleja mientras trata de contener lágrimas, al parecer ella descubrió quien era Akane por la forma en que la miré... ahora si que estoy en un grave problema...

-...Sachiko...-le llamo, luego miro a Kotori que me miraba con un poco de furia pero luego esa expresión la cambió a compasión, se dio la vuelta y fue en dirección en donde se encontraba Akane... Yo, por mi parte no sabía a que lado ir, si con Akane o con Sachiko, o mejor escapar... No, eso sería cobardía... tendría que enfrentarme a la situación que estoy creando, iré a ver... iré a ver a quien el destino me ponga en frente... sigo el camino que tomó Sachiko...

/Akane/

no se porque, por que demonios me fijé en ese Baka, pero ahora que lo pienso, el es muy lindo, siempre tubo ese lado lindo y tierno, quisiera que demostrara ese lado enfrente mío, tan naturalmente como lo hace con esa tal Sachiko...

Creo que me hace feliz haber descubierto que el no es como yo pensaba y que puede ser muy feliz, pero me rompe el corazón verlo con otra que no sea yo... ¿por que¿por que?...

Yo siempre decía que no me importaba con quien se encontrara ese Baka, si se iba con otra que no fuera yo no estaría sufriendo por el por mucho tiempo... ¿por qué lo haría, si quienes nos obligaron a estar juntos son nuestros padres, estamos obligados a casarnos por un estúpido acuerdo entre nuestros padres... se supone que no debería importarme, pero no es así, en cambio es todo lo contrario, me preocupo demasiado por él, si no es nada para mi no creo que sea lo correcto... no -niega con la cabeza-... no es cierto... -mira el cielo donde la luna estaba llena y comienzan los juegos pirotécnicos-... él es muy importante ya que yo... ya que yo lo amo...

escucho unos pasos de cerca, miro a mi lado derecho y me encuentro a Ryoga que al parecer se había sorprendido al encontrarme en un lugar tan distante de Nerima, seguro se había perdido de nuevo...

-...Akane...-dice sorprendido

-...hola Ryoga...-le sonrío

-...¿qué te pasa?...-me pregunta, al parecer el se da cuenta de todo lo que yo siento, no le puedo esconder cuando yo me encuentro triste, no es tan despistado como Ranma, como quisiera que Ranma fuera más como Ryoga y no como lo es él mismo...

-...no, no es nada...-digo ocultando mi tristeza en unas palabras que la dejan ver claramente

-...Akane, es por Ranma¿verdad?...-me pregunta sentándose a mi lado

-...no...-niego y mis lágrimas comienzan a derramarse sin control...

-...no estés triste que ese Baka no merece tus lágrimas, lo mataré por haberte hecho llorar...-me dijo con eminente furia

-...gracias por tu apoyo Ryoga, pero no creo que sea lo correcto, esta es mi guerra y tendré que vencerla a mi manera...-le sonrío después de haberme limpiado las lágrimas...

-¿Akane?-escucho el llamado de Kotori

-...acá estoy Kotori...-respondo a su llamado

-...¿quién es?...-pregunta Ryoga

-...una gran amiga de la infancia...-le respondo con una sonrisa

-...¡que bueno que te encontré Akane, perdóname por haberte ocasionado ese problema...-se disculpa Kotori con mucha tristeza...

-...no, creo que fue culpa mía, ya que yo quería esa presión...-niego mientras trato de darle mis disculpas...

-...entonces es mejor decir que fue la culpa de las dos...-dice Kotori en un tono burlón

-...ah, mira, el es Ryoga, el mejor amigo de Ranma...-le presento a Ryoga

-...mucho gusto joven...-tan cordial como siempre Kotori Kawajiri hace una de sus reverencia que refleja la buena educación y costumbres que recibió desde un principio en su familia

-...el gusto es mío...-respondió Ryoga un poco vacilante y sonrojado por el respeto que demostró Kotori ante el...

-...¿tiene donde quedarse?...-pregunta mi amiga

-...es cierto Ryoga, si quieres te puedes quedar hospedado en la casa de los Kawajiri, te recibirán muy bien, no te preocupes...-le sonrío

-...gra... gracias...-baja la mirada aceptando

-...bueno, volvamos que quiero encontrar a Aminoru...-Kotori da la vuelta y se dirige en dirección al festival...

/Ranma/

Camino por las calles en plena noche, estoy dirigiéndome de nuevo hacia el dojo Himura, no pude encontrar a ninguna de las dos... ¡que pésima noche!...

Miro hacia mi derecha y me encuentro con Sachiko que miraba a un costado del lago, en donde se veía un montón de luciérnagas rodeándola, no creía lo que veía, ella era tan... tan hermosa... quería estar a su lado, pero de seguro me pediría que me alejara de ella y fuera en busca de Akane...

-...¿Ranma?...-me mira un poco extrañada

-...hola Sachiko...-me apeno un poco y bajo la mirada, luego ella se da la vuelta y sigue mirando el espectáculo que daban las luciérnagas-... es muy bello¿verdad?...-le pregunto mientras me acerco a ella, ella asiente, creo que fue un buen comienzo...

-...siempre, desde muy pequeña me he quedado viendo por horas esta clase de maravillas, es una de las cosas mas preciadas para mi, siempre guardo un recuerdo, ya que no puedo detener el tiempo de este hermoso espectáculo...-mira el cielo y se da cuenta de que nubes están empezando a despejar la luna llena...

-...yo pienso lo mismo, aunque desde muy pequeño era pocas veces que uno podía presenciar estos espectáculos ya que me pasaba mas tiempo entrenando y pensando en mi próxima técnica o batalla en donde pueda superar, cuando empecé a vivir en Nerima fue que comencé a quedarme por horas en el tejado de la casa admirando las estrellas, creo que es lo que mas me atrae, las estrellas...

-...vaya, que sincero...-exclamó sonriente

-...así soy yo, muy sincero...-hago presencia de orgullo

-...pues deberías dejar de lado ese orgullo...-me topa la mejilla con su delicada mano y luego se retira caminando en dirección al dojo...

-...¿por qué lo dices?...-

-...el orgullo es el peor pecado que un hombre puede seguir...-me responde mientras me sonríe

-..pues yo no creo que sea cierto...-me acerco a ella

-...pero yo creo que si me crees...-camina a mi lado

-...?...-

-...eso lo puedo ver en tus ojos...-sonríe

-...¿enserio?...-

-...no, se te nota en la voz...-ríe y comienza a correr hacia el dojo

-...espera que no te entiendo...-le sigo el juego...

/Aminoru/

Me encuentro caminando sin rumbo en la feria, acabo de deshacerme de Kori, y ahora estoy en busca de Kotori... cuando la noto ella llega conversando con Akane y otro chico...

-... hola Ami-chan...- me saluda y corre a verme como siempre lo hace, se tropieza con una roca en el suelo y cae encima de mis brazos-... gomen...-ríe nerviosamente mientras se levanta

-...hola Aminoru, mira el es Ryoga, un amigo de Ranma...-sonríe Akane

-...lo invité a que se quedara en casa por un tiempo, aunque será indefinido, ya que el siempre se va de viaje...-me sonríe Kotori

-...que bien...-respondo...

-no...-dice Kotori, al parecer se ha acordado de algo

-...¿que pasa?...-pregunta Akane

-...no olvídenlo, es mejor que valla a recogerlo antes de que se me pierda...-se retira

-...yo voy contigo Kotori...le interrumpo

-...regreso pronto, solo voy a ver una cosa en casa...-sonríe

-...entonces yo iré contigo, así llevo a Ryoga...-comenta Akane

-...de acuerdo...-

/Sachiko/

Ahora que me doy cuenta estoy metida en un serio problema, no se como saldré de el, ahora que puedo hacer... no entiendo que es lo que demonios ocurre conmigo, a veces me comporto tan idiota... creo que es mejor que me aleje de Ranma un momento...

Miro a mi lado y encuentro a Ranma mirando el cielo...

-...mira Sachiko...-señala una estrella fugaz que pasa

-...¡es hermoso!...-exclamo infantilmente

-...pide un deseo...- yo lo miro y el me sonríe

-...sip...-asiento y uno mis manos en forma de rezo, cierro mis ojos y comienzo... «que Ranma Saotome sea muy feliz»... ese fue mi deseo, aunque desearía que a mi lado, pero no puede ser así ya que el es el que decidirá...

/Kotori/

Ahora en casa me doy cuanta de otra cosa...

-...¿ahora que pasa Kotori?...-me pregunta Aminoru

Pongo mi mano en mi pecho y me doy cuenta que no está...

Salgo corriendo para ir a buscarlo... tan rápido que al principio no noto que me sigue Aminoru, pero luego lo noto, me detengo enfrente del lago en donde se encuentran las luciérnagas y me arrodillo encontrándolo, mi collar... mi querido collar...

-...¿por que saliste así con desesperación Kotori?... ¡no sabes que es peligroso!...-me reprende Aminoru pero yo no lo escucho

-...regresemos...-digo mientras me doy la vuelta y trato de regresar cuando Aminoru me cubre el camino...

-...¿que te está pasando últimamente Kotori!...-me pregunta alzando un poco su tono de voz, mas de lo normal...

-...nada...-le respondo fríamente mientras trato de safarme pero el no me deja-... déjame...- reniego

-...Kotori-chan...-nunca me había llamado así-...¿por que?...

-...no entiendo...-

-...has lo que quieras...-me deja y se queda cabizbajo en ese sitio

-...estabién, si eso el lo que tú quieres...-yo, Kotori, cedí a retirarme dejando a Aminoru detrás mientras me colocaba mi preciado collar

-...-lo cual llamó mucho la atención de ¿mi mejor amigo?

-...espero me comprendas por que callo Aminoru...-contesté, luego me di la vuelta y quedé cara a cara con un asombrado Aminoru el cual no se movía de su sitio-...sabes...-me acerqué a él y lo abrasé, el no me respondió, me apoyé a la base de su cuello y empecé a sollozar, aguantándome las lágrimas-... mi madre, hace mucho que no la veo, ella murió, murió...- ahora no aguanté, lloré con todas las ganas que tenía desde hacia mucho tiempo...

-...Kotori, yo...-Aminoru me abrazó

/Aminoru/

me inundé en el olor de su cabello, quería ser uno con ella, pero no podía, solo nuestras sombras se hicieron uno y nos fundimos en un abrazo... fue una nueva sensación... que bien se sentía tener un apoyo, alguien con quien estar...

-...quiero regresar...-sollozaba Kotori

-...yo también quiero eso para ti...- fue lo último que pude decir antes de que las luciérnagas nos cegaran...

Continuará...

El rincón de Nadeshiko -- (cansada por los examenes)

«Público»¡Nadeshiko¡Nadeshiko!...

«Nadeshiko» hola, hola, hola... ¿cómo están todos?...

«público»... bien!...

«Nadeshiko» bueno, pues hoy hay una sorpresa, déjenme decirles que "La Intrusa", trajo una nuevo trabajo, acaba de entrar a la casa de InuTaisho...

«Chimiko» y aquí estoy yo, con los chismes de farándula (de animes, claro) de los últimos días...

«Tamai» y yo como su reportera, y entrevistadora, reportando toda clase de peleas y sucesos que traen a este mundo...

«Nadeshiko» Chimiko, esta es tu sección de chismes "El Chismografo"...!

/cambio de escenario/

«Chimiko» hola, mucho gusto... ahora, yo haré los chismes de penúltimo momento...

«Yugi-san» ya comienza que no tenemos todo el tiempo...

«Chimiko» ¡YA VA¡que no me presionen, te digo!... -mira al público- bueno comencemos... -Shunichi entra con unas hojas y sus habituales patines, se lo entrega a Chimiko y ella empieza a ojearlos-...

«Yugi-san» ¿hasta cuando?...

«Chimiko» ¡QUE YA VA!... ¬¬... bueno, en un estruendoso ataque de celos Touya Kinomoto, hermano mayor de Sakura Kinomoto quien es la Card Captor que todos sabemos...

«Yugi-san» ¡VE AL GRANO!... o...

«Chimiko» ¬.¬ LUEGO DE UN TERRIBLE ENCUENTRO, cof-cof... -se calma y mira al público- se vio perdido al no saber en donde se encontraba Sakura y descubrir que su terrible enemigo que "seguramente" alejaría a su "monstruo" de su lado estaba con Sakura ya muy lejos en el parque pingüino... esto aconteció una terrible confusión al pobre, por otro lado Kero terminó comiéndose el pastel que con tanto cariño Sakura había hecho especialmente para Li... Tomoyo, por su parte comenzó a encontrarse a escondidas, detrás de su casa con Eriol... es decir¿quien diría que ellos terminarían escondiéndose de los demás¿me invitarían a su boda?...

«Yugi-san» otra...

«Chimiko» ¬.¬... en últimos días se ha visto a Yugi no muy lejos de aquí, al parecer el joven faraón después de su "supuesto" retiro al duelo, se lo ha encontrado visitando secretamente la casa de su "gran amiga", que al parecer no son nada que sobrepase esas palabras, con Tea... tratamos de tener una entrevista, pero al parecer la joven Tea se rehusó... por otra parte, se dice que Nadeshiko o mejor conocida por sus amigos mas íntimos y familiares como Shiko ha estado encontrándose con otra persona que no es su prometido, es decir¿le estará poniéndole los cachos a Hiome¿tendrá pastillas para dormir que me preste¿querrá salir el sábado por la noche con... ?...

«Nadeshiko»-PLAM-POOM-BOOM-KAPOOM-KATAPLAN-SAPLAM-... ¡CÁLLATE!... --...

«Chimiko»... si, lo siento¿tienes pastillas para dormir?...

«Nadeshiko» ...¿por que?...

«Chimiko»... Mamo-chan está insoportable, me quiero deshacer de el...

«Nadeshiko»... tengo unas en mi camerino...

«Chimiko»... ahí estaré... bueno, esto fue todo en el Chismografo presentado por Chimiko Namiya, es decir... yo... u...

/Cambio de escenario/

«Tamai» ¡ahhhh!... -aparece cayéndose en la pantalla superior-... jeje, lo siento... -se levanta y se arregla-... bueno, aquí con ustedes reportándose Tamai Hoverstock, es decir yo... en una entrevista exclusiva con Gohan, ya que su padre se encuentra dando una batalla con Freezer (que retrasados capítulos no, los mismos de siempre)...

«Gohan»... ah, jeje... hola...-sonríe nerviosamente-

«Tamai»... ¡AHHHHH!...-se vuelve a caer-... uf, que batalla... -exclama-... bueno Gohan, ya sabemos que tu papá va a obtener la victoria, pero dinos, tu crees que podrías ser mas poderoso que éeeeeellllll?... -un gran temblor que la hizo llegar al suelo y sentarse-

«Gohan» claro que si señorita, además se que mi papá confía en que yo podré superarlo en todos los aspectos y mejorar mas mi categoría como Sayajin...

«Tamai» que interesante, yo quiesiera hacer lo mismo con mi raza...

«Gohan»... espero que lo logre señorita... -levita y se retira-

«Tamai»... gracias, adiós...- mira de nuevo a la camara-... eso fue todo, gracias...

/Cambio de Escena/

«Yokori» bueno, bueno, bueno... se supone que metiéndose dentro de un pozo retrocedes 500 años en el pasado, pero yo no decidí hacer eso, decidí retroceder por lo menos 700 años al pasado, he aquí mi resultado... -muestra la mansión de InuTaisho-... yo soy la intrusa y vengo a entrometerme a la vida de una familia de demonios, no solo por su raza, sino por que como demuestran su cariño se ve que se quieren hasta que su corazón se desborda de amor...

«InuYasha» ¡hermano¡hermano!...

«Yokori » el pequeño monstrico, el querido InuYasha de 4 años de edad, hay, por fin una persona que me gane por lo menos en unos cuantos años de edad...

«InuYasha» ...¿has visto a Sesshou-chan?...-cara de angelito-

«Yokori».. ve a su habitación y busca dentro de su armario...-sonrisa

«Inu» gracias...

«Yokori» que lindo, que tierno, que bello, que hermosos, que precioso, envidio a Kokyö y a Kagome... por que te conseguiste persona tan bella, tan tierna...

tip de tiempo----------- piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii------------

«Yokori» yo quiero uno...

«Yugi-san» ¡córtenla!...

«Nadeshiko»... eso fue todo por hoy, mañana continuaremos con mas aquí, en el Rincón de Nadeshiko...

«Enishi» manden Reweus

«Nadeshiko»... ¡Enishi, no seas metido...


End file.
